Presents For You
by blackdragonflower
Summary: What a Hallmark white Christmas, but for Matt and Mello nothing really ever changes.  Days pass and Christmas is really, in truth nothing special.  Christmas fic. No pairings.


Presents For You by blackdragonflower

Dedicated: xlashingcriesx

Summary: What a Hallmark white Christmas, but for Matt and Mello nothing really ever changes. Days pass and Christmas is really, in truth nothing special. Christmas fic. No pairings.

Matt and Mello belong to the creators of Death Note; however this story was written by me.

---

"MATT! SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF AND OPEN A FUCKN WINDOW!" Mello yelled in one of his famous moods. Matt rolled his eyes behind his googles and continued playing he was so close to winning the game, he couldn't stop now. Smoke from the cigarette in his mouth curled upwards. The snow outside billowed about creating a Hallmark white Christmas setting.

"Later..." Matt was sucked into the game, all his attention was focoused on the glowing screen. There was an angry growl and Mello slammed the door shut behind him as he left the cozy warm apartment. Matt paused the game and looked at the door that had just been violently slammed. He shrugged and returned to his other addiction. Minutes passed and still Mello did not return, it bothered Matt. "Fuck..." He paused the game and walked over to the window and opened it up. He stuck his head out into the cold frosty air. His cigerette glowed red and his breath created white puffs. Something cold hit the back of his neck. Matt jumped and quickly pulled his head back into the apartment.

"Looking for me?" Mello had his arms crossed. Snow dripped down Matt's back causing him to shiver.

"Maybe."

"Maybe my ass." There was a package in Mello's hands that made Matt's eyebrow raise with curiousity.

"What that?" He pointed. Mello smirked,

"First things first." With a swift motion he uplugged the game console from the wall. Matt's eyes went wide behind his goggles, he was devestated. The tv screen went black also pulled from the outlet.

"Mello what the hell?!" Mello threw the package at Matt. Matt barely caught it. "What the hell is this Mello?"

"Open it and see." Mello looked away and bit his lower lip. Matt looked at the package in his hand then began to carefully undo the tape. "Hurry up... don't ever expect me to get you fuckn anything again..." Matt pulled back the brown paper and bit his lip. In his hands was his favorite brand of cigarettes. Matt's eyebrows furrowed. Mello never liked his smoking habit and never bought him cigs, so why now? "Merry Christmas..." Mello muttered under his breath.

Matt struck his head with the heel of his hand, that's what had been bothering him all day, that's what he had forgotten. Today was Christmas. "Hey, thanks Mello..."

"Yeah yeah, don't expect it any more." Behind the tough exterior Matt could tell Mello was happy that he's enjoyed the simple gift. Matt pocketed the pack and went into his room.

'_Where'd I put it? Damn it... Here it is!'_ Unlike Mello package Matt's was unwrapped but a golden bow sat on top. Matt walked back into the room and extended his hand with the gift. Mello snatched it away greedily.

"You got me chocolate..." Mello mused under his breath very pleased. He ripped the bow from the wrapper and tore the bar open. He bit into the corner and his mouth was filled with a chocolate ectasy. It melted in his mouth and left a tingling sensation on his lips. It wasn't cheap chocolate, this stuff was the real deal. Matt watched his friend relish the chocolate bar taking his time with every mouthwatering bite.

Matt looked at the open window and got an evil idea. Snow was piled up on the window sill just begging to be put to use. Matt picked up a handfull and threw it right into Mello's face just as he finished the last bite. "MATT WHAT THE FUCK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mello tackled Matt and they engaged into a wrestling match. Mello had an arm around Matt's neck in a stranglehold. Matt was laughing, and began to turn blue. Mello let Matt go and smacked him upside the head, "Loser..."

"Femme!" Matt teased back laughing still. He recieved another whack to the head. Matt rubbed the now forming whelts on his head with a smile. "It's good to have ya here buddy."

"Whatever..." The two plopped down on the couch and Mello pressed the power button on the remote for the tv. There was nothing. "What the hell?"

"You unplugged the tv remember? It's your turn to plug it back in." Mello gave Matt a look that said otherwise. With a sigh Matt got up and plugged the appliance back in. When he sat back down Mello muttered,

"Put that damn thing out." Matt rolled his eyes and snuffed the cigarette in the plastic ashtray by the couch. Outside the snow was billowing about but inside the apartment the world seemed a warmer, better place.


End file.
